


there is nothing softer than your heart

by propinquitous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, sentimental porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propinquitous/pseuds/propinquitous
Summary: No one has ever looked at him like Shiro does.





	there is nothing softer than your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a while and i figured we could all use a little self indulgence after s8.
> 
> (ft. a teensy bit of afab language, specifically cunt, but other than that masc terms used)

“How's that, sweetheart?” Shiro's voice is quiet when he asks. Keith shudders.

“Feels good,” he breathes. He feels Shiro push a little deeper, feels his fingers press against the soft spot that makes Keith squirm. Then there's the tease of Shiro's thumb where his fingers steadily slide back and forth, catching the sensitive, wet skin there. It makes Keith hyperaware of every movement, every drag of Shiro's hand and tongue.

Shiro runs his tongue along the underside of Keith's cock. “You're okay?” he asks, and sucks gently at the head as he looks up toward Keith.

“Fuck,” Keith gasps, “yeah, I'm great.” Shiro's mouth is a firm pressure, mirrored by his fingers and Keith finds himself pressing down onto Shiro's hand only to push up into his mouth. Shiro's short hair prickles underneath his fingertips.

“Let me see you?” Keith finally rasps after another minute. “Please, I want -” he barely gets the words out but he manages to push his fingers against Shiro's scalp, the back of his neck, trying to convey his meaning. Shiro's hand stills, his fingers crooked inside him.

Shiro looks up and smiles around Keith's cock. He keeps his face angled up, then, making a show of it. Keith watches as he drags his tongue around the head, pushes it underneath his foreskin. His fingers start moving again and keep a steady, gentle rhythm. The wet sounds ring in Keith's ears.

Keith moans when Shiro pauses to suck particularly hard.

“Like that?” Shiro whispers against Keith's cock. Keith can only nod into the pillow, eyes shut tight. He knows Shiro is watching him, though, can imagine his hungry gaze. The thought makes something go tight in his belly, a tension made worse by the insistent press of Shiro's fingers.

“Baby,” Shiro starts again, breathy and quiet, “baby, I thought you wanted to watch.” Keith feels a flush rushing up his chest and he _does_ , he wants to see the way Shiro's lips move over his cock, see the sheen on Shiro's fingers, the way his lips are wet and swollen.

He opens his eyes as Shiro moves to take the length of him into his mouth.

“Shiro," Keith whines. He tries to grasp at Shiro's hair, pulls a little helplessly at his ears as his legs lift up and spread of their own accord. It gives him room to pull Shiro in close and wrap his thighs around Shiro's back, pulling him in. He feels the cold rush of air as Shiro inhales sharply against him.

“Oh, honey,” he groans, dragging a long lick against Keith's hole up to his cock. “God, you taste so good.”

Keith moans. The feeling is too much, too intense and overwhelming for him to speak. He feels rendered down, liquified. Shiro's tongue moves and his lips are tight around his cock and the pressure is almost unbearable, makes him want to scream as he thinks about the way his come would drip down Shiro's chin, how Shiro would swallow it down, beg him for more. He flexes a thigh against the back of Shiro's neck, chest heaving, and tries to steady himself. He shakes in Shiro's hands.

“Come up here, please,” he finally manages to gasp. “Please, wanna kiss you,” his throat constricts around the last word, gone dry from panting.

Shiro's skin is hot and soft against him. His lips are wet as he presses up to kiss Keith, deep and thrilling. It makes Keith shiver, the warmth of his skin, the weight of him bearing down, the length of him against Keith's thigh.

Keith kisses Shiro as deeply as he can, runs his tongue against Shiro's, bites a little at the give of his lower lip. He holds Shiro's face in his hands and tries to keep him steady as a sudden urge to wrest control takes hold of him. Where before he'd felt slack and easy, soft underneath Shiro's touch, now he feels his hips pushing up, his thigh wedging between Shiro's legs. He shifts until Shiro straddles him and he can revel in the feeling of Shiro's thick thighs bracketing his waist, at the tension of Shiro's muscles under his hands when Keith grips his ass.

Shiro smiles up at him after Keith rolls them over. 

“Will you fuck me?” he asks between biting kisses at Keith's clavicle. His voice is desperate, reflected in the hard press of him against Keith's hip.

“Is that what you want?” Keith gasps, thrusting forward, “Want me in you?”

Shiro groans and bucks upwards and it sends something elated up from Keith's toes to his scalp. Even now, after everything, after every time they've saved each other, Keith can't believe that Shiro wants him like this.

Keith can't believe that this man will spread his legs for him and begged to be fucked, beg Keith to make him come.

Keith reaches down and fingers himself briefly, just enough to get two fingers wet, and rubs them over Shiro's hole. He relishes in the easy slide, the slight give of Shiro underneath him.

“C'mon, Keith, please,” Shiro begs, breathless.

Keith feels blood rush to his cock and whimpers at the almost painful surge of arousal that follows.

As he stands, he spares a moment to watch Shiro. His chest is slightly flushed and expands beautifully as he inhales; his cock twitches against his hip as he reaches between his legs. Keith’s knees go weak when Shiro hitches one knee up and ghosts a finger over his hole.

“C'mon, baby,” he repeats, “need you.”

Keith resists the urge to touch himself and focuses on finding what he needs. He gets himself into the harness as quickly as he can, pulls the straps tight around his hips. He gasps as he slides the short, thick end of the dildo into his cunt, adjusting it as he pulls the last straps into place. When he looks back to Shiro and sees his soft gaze, the small smile playing at the edges of his mouth, he feels something well up, dense and tight in his chest.

No one has ever looked at him like Shiro does. 

Finally Shiro says, “Come here,” and spreads his legs to accommodate Keith's narrow hips. Shiro pushes a bottle into his hand and Keith regrets that he has to rock back on his knees until he feels the warm, tight heat of Shiro's body. He could do this forever, he thinks, suspended in time, touching Shiro, fucking him on his fingers.

“God, you're so good at that,” Shiro laughs. His eyes are closed, his face buried in the crook of his elbow. His prosthetic lights his face, dim and angelic.

“Yeah?” Keith whispers and keeps moving, watches as his fingers move in and out of Shiro's body until he works up to three. He can't help staring at the pull of Shiro around his knuckles, absorbed in the soft feeling.

“I love how you feel,” he says, unthinking, “you take my fingers so well, like you're made for it.” In response, Shiro grinds down, pushing Keith deeper until it makes him go breathless and he's panting, demanding more. Shiro's voice goes straight to Keith's cock when he insists he's ready, that he can take everything Keith can give him, that he can't wait anymore.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith sighs as he pulls away. He leans down to leave a perfunctory kiss at the juncture of Shiro's thigh and hip and then he's lining himself up, watching Shiro's face as he slowly pushes in until their bodies are flush.

“How's that?” he asks, pulling back and thrusting shallowly. Shiro laughs a little, quiet, and wraps his legs around Keith's hips to force him deeper.

“It's perfect,” he says, running a thumb over Keith's cheekbone, “you're perfect.”

Keith feels himself blush and tries to hide behind Shiro's enormous hand. Shiro smiles up at him, a look too obviously fond and Keith blushes more, kisses Shiro's palm. Shiro does things to him he can't articulate, that he can't explain. He never imagined that he could be loved like this.

Finally, Keith collects himself enough to pick up speed, feels slick drip down one thigh as each thrust traps his cock against Shiro. It makes him tremble with need, seeing Shiro open like this beneath him, the feeling of Shiro's hands on his arms and shoulders as he grips the muscle there. He sits back and pulls Shiro's hips up so that he can finally reach for his leaking cock.

“Oh god, fuck, _baby_ ,” Shiro says, his voice broken. He's beautiful, hard and hot in Keith's hand and Keith can't help but veer off into fantasies of the times when Shiro has held him still in his lap, fucking him hard and slow until he sobbed when he finally came.

“Yeah?” Keith says, unsure what exactly he's asking. He pauses for a second to lick a broad stripe across his palm and stroke Shiro with more intent.

Suddenly, Shiro pushes Keith's hand away, giving him room to stroke himself.

“C'mon baby, _fuck me_ ,” Shiro gasps.

Keith does his best to oblige. He moves to grip Shiro's hips with both hands, pulling him down hard with each thrust. Keith loses himself in it, the feeling of his cock, hard and sensitive where he ruts against Shiro; the feeling of Shiro straining under his hands as he fucks into his own fist. He can barely keep his eyes open but he wants to see Shiro's face. He's so beautiful like this, lips still slick and swollen from going down on Keith, sweat making his hair cling to his forehead. The muscles of his arms and chest shine with sweat and Keith can't hold on anymore, not when Shiro pulls him in tight against his ass and grinds down.

Keith sees stars when he comes. He thrusts hard, holding Shiro down and against him. He feels the rush of wetness between his legs and when he imagines his come dripping out of Shiro, he shudders violently, pushing firm and deep, crying out as aftershocks roll through him.

Then Shiro lets out a long, choked yell and comes all over his chest. His metal hand is tight at Keith's waist and even through the thick fog of his afterglow, Keith knows he's doomed.

“Oh my God, Keith,” Shiro gasps and keeps shuddering underneath him, “baby, fuck, please, get over here, I want -”

Keith shakes as he pulls out. He barely knows what Shiro is doing until he finds himself straddling Shiro's chest, facing his feet.

“Shiro, what are you,” Keith doesn't get to finish the question before Shiro clicks the small vibrator at the base of the dildo and spreads his ass open.

Keith barely stops himself from sobbing at the first swipe of Shiro's tongue over his hole. He's a mess, he knows, his own come having dripped down his ass and thighs, sweat coating his chest and between his shoulder blades. It makes him feel wanton and careless; all he wants is whatever Shiro will give him. He revels in the filthy slide of Shiro's tongue against his ass, and then Shiro slides a finger in, pressing forward against the bulb of the dildo in his cunt and he can't see, his vision gone totally black as he rides the twin sensations and lets the second orgasm crash over him.

When he comes to, Shiro is still gently licking up from his cunt up to his ass, alternately tonguing gently around the dildo and his own finger. Keith realizes then that he's collapsed against Shiro's broad chest and thighs and he laughs, spit sticking his cheek to Shiro's knee.

“Good?” Shiro asks, somewhere behind him and obviously overwhelmed. Keith's legs twitch when he clicks the vibrator off.

“Oh my God, Shiro,” Keith laughs again. He gingerly pulls himself up and moves so that they lay side by side, not bothering to dispose of the harness or dildo.

Shiro strokes a hand over Keith's cheek and his fingers stick in the longer, tangled ends of his hair.

“I love you so much,” he whispers. Keith's eyes burn and he wonders if he'll ever stop being in awe that anyone could ever love him like this - through his anger, his pain, his fear.

He's stopped trying to understand what Shiro sees in him and tries instead to believe that he deserves his love.

“I love you, too,” Keith says. He shifts to bury his face against Shiro's neck and tries not to cry at the knowledge that he isn't just loved; he's treasured.

When Shiro peppers small kisses across his forehead, the shells of his ears, he gives up trying to hold it in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for everything, y'all.


End file.
